Enjoying Other Things
by SarcasticComment
Summary: Kyouya is getting married to someone from Tamaki's past and Haruhi worries she is no longer the object of her husband's affections. Some Kyouya/Haruhi some Tamaki/Haruhi some Tamaki/OC but mostly friendship
1. Chapter 1

He was home early today, a surprise.

"Ah, how lovely to see you today Haruhi, how were your classes?"

"They went quite well, I think I was well prepared for Professor Yaru's test." She replied with a smile. "The cook says dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Fantastic!" He said hanging up his jacket and moving towards the dining room.

The dinner was awkward; it was spent mostly in silence as Tamaki shoveled down his food. He probably thought the silence amiable.

"So," Haruhi said as she placed down her chopsticks, "How would you feel about going out to eat Saturday? We can go to that cute French styled place near my dad's apartment."

"Actually, Kyouya invited us over Saturday, he called at work and I already accepted. Maybe some other time." He said with a big clueless grin.

"Oh, alright," Haruhi smiled back trying to mask her disappointment. It wasn't as if they didn't see Kyouya all the time, she thought a little bitterly. She rose from her seat intending to take her plate to the kitchen to be cleaned before she was intercepted by a maid.

"There's no need to do that Mrs. Souh," She said taking away the plate faster than Haruhi could respond. Haruhi sighed. It was a habit she had trouble breaking; she was not used to being rich. After all she and Tamaki had only been married five months.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh well, I'm actually I bit tired I think I'm going to go up to bed. I had three meetings today," Tamaki said with a smile. Haruhi nodded once and looked up at the clock that hung over his head. It was a quarter past seven.

When Haruhi climbed into their bed at a ten thirty, having just finished a paper that wasn't due till next the week she wondered why she felt so lonely when her husband snored quietly next to her.

…

She often marveled at how someone could live in a house this big all by themselves (with the exception of maids of course, but they were so quiet and invisible and she often doubted their existence). Naturally, the quietness disappeared when Tamaki entered Kyouya's townhouse filled to the brim with his rambunctious energy.

"Mon Ami!" he cried when Kyouya opened the door for them, arms wide. Kyouya stopped the impending bear-hug with a hand to his best friend's head and Tamaki's arms grew limp at his sides after a few moments of hopeless flailing.

"It's quite nice to see you, Tamaki, and you as well Haruhi," Kyouya said in his typical bored tone after he released Tamaki. "Please, come in." he said as he bade them inside.

"Do you want me to put this somewhere?" Haruhi asked as she lifted the glass dish she had brought in.

"You can put it in the dining room if you want, we'll be eating shortly. I assume you know the way?" Kyouya answered. Haruhi nodded in response. And walked off with the meal she had cooked.

"So how are things?" She heard Kyouya ask Tamaki as the door closed behind her. After she placed the dish on the dining room table that she deemed a normal size (unlike the one at her and Tamaki's house) she returned to the foyer where the two men were talking.

"—actually we haven't…" Tamaki was saying as she came back into the room.

"You really are a moron," Kyouya said before turning his head slightly to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked as she sat on the western styled couch.

"Property taxes are due in two months and Tamaki seems rather ill prepared to deal with them," Kyouya responded in a flash. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, since when did Tamaki ever talk about something as mundane as taxes? She brushed it off before replying,

"Well he has two months, not everyone is as well organized as you,"

"But wouldn't the world be better if they were?" He retorted.

"Perhaps, but then wouldn't we all be competing? It's already a dog-eat-dog world. And, it would be harder for you to control everyone," She said in a slightly joking tone.

"And we can't have that now, can we?" He smirked, glasses flashing.

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki butted in, voice as jubilant as ever. A pause followed.

"Are you hungry? Why don't we eat?" Haruhi asked a moment after she felt her stomach gurgle.

"Oh yes, I am quite hungry," Tamaki replied glad to be the center of attention again. They all followed Kyouya as he led the way to the dining room.

"And how are your studies?" Kyouya asked Haruhi after the maids had brought out their dinner and Haruhi's meal had been served.

"Well, I'm almost done, which is a blessing. Just have to pass the bar and I'm free to practice. I'm actually anxious to get it over with it feels like I've been in school forever."

"Well, I have total faith in you!" Tamaki said.

"Yes, I believe you will make an excellent lawyer." Kyouya agreed. Taking a bite of the Tempura she made he commented, "Your cooking is quite good as always."

"Well, of course! My Haruhi made it!" Tamaki exclaimed singing the praises of his new wife. "Her cooking is always the best!"

"Wow, how would you know? You almost never let me cook anymore," Haruhi grumbled. Her words almost instantly sent Tamaki into a state of semi-depression as he moved his food around his plate and mumbled about how daughter didn't love him anymore.

Kyouya emitted a low chuckle, "Trouble in paradise already?"

"What?! Nothing of the sort!" Tamaki vehemently denied.

"Kidding," Kyouya said in his monotone tone which immediately stopped Tamaki's ranting. And after the small talk was over and the plates had been cleared and Tamaki had finished his ravings on how he missed the Host Club Kyouya said,

"So are you doing anything the 2nd Saturday of March?"

"I don't believe so, why?" Haruhi answered.

"Good, I'm getting married and I expect you both to be there. I was your best man Tamaki, I expect you to return the favor." Kyouya informed them blandly.

"…"

"Mon Ami!" Tamaki exclaimed in excitement after the initial shock disappeared. "That's simply fabulous! I didn't even know you were seeing someone! You shouldn't keep these things from Daddy!" Tamaki continued as he enveloped his closest friend in a hug.

"You didn't know I was seeing someone because I wasn't. My Father arranged the union and he told me about it two days ago. I wanted you to be the first to know." Tamaki released off Kyouya after hearing his words.

"It's…an arranged marriage?" he asked sadness present in the Host Club King's eyes.

"Yes, but I have no problem with it so neither should you," Kyouya responded coolly.

"B-but, what about happiness?!" Tamaki yelled now sad and angry at the same time. "You can't marry for anything less! I didn't marry the awful Éclair girl and you won't marry this dreadful gold-digger you have my word!" Tamaki saluted.

"Unless I'm mistaken you very nearly married Éclair with the stake of your own happiness, and this girl is not a gold-digger. She was in our class in our first year of Ouran High School, she used to designate you a lot, I believe. Her name is Rinuki Sashazuki, she is quite alright. My father could have chosen worse." Kyouya countered Tamaki.

Tamaki froze.

"…"

"Well, congratulations Kyouya, I wish you all the happiness," Haruhi congratulated Kyouya in wake of Tamaki's out of character silence.

"Thank you, Haruhi,"

"So your fiancée went to the Host Club? I don't recall her," Haruhi continued while Tamaki was still in his state of shock.

"Yes she was rather fond of Tamaki when we first started the club, I believe she and her family moved to China at the end of the year so you never got to meet her. She is a rather pleasant woman," His voice held regard for her, Haruhi noted, but not fondness as if he were simply describing a person he had met on the bus rather then this future wife. Haruhi pitied him, he'd never know love.

"You're … marrying… Sashazuki…," Tamaki mumbled coming out of his trance-like state. "BUT YOU CAN'T!" He erupted.

"Why not?" Kyouya replied calmly obviously trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

"But, you, marry, her, me, no, love, What?" Tamaki said in a disjointed manner.

"Calm down Tamaki," Haruhi said. "It's alright. Kyouya's just getting married, you should be happy, not blowing a fuse."

"But she's mine!" He exclaimed stupidly.

He froze again and clamped his hands over his mouth in horror upon realizing his mistake.

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked incuriously giving him a glare of death that could rival the Shadow King's. Tamaki ran and hid behind Kyouya.

"Help!" He said in a meek squeak, gripping Kyouya's shoulders in fear.

"There is nothing I can do about your pied dans la bouche," Kyouya said, mocking Tamaki in his native language.

"Kyouya!"

"Well, I really think that it's about time we headed home. Thank you for your hospitality, Kyouya and congratulations again," Haruhi said, deciding to give Tamaki the silent treatment for the time being.

"Always a pleasure, Haruhi. I sent invitations for the engagement dinner; it will be in two weeks time, I hope you will both attend." Kyouya said.

"I wouldn't miss it. I am rather interested in meeting your new fiancée." Haruhi said before marching out the door with a groveling Tamaki close behind.

A/N: New story that's been in the works for awhile. Updating with be rather irregular but I have every intention of finishing this. This is more or less a prologue for the rest of the story. I love to hear your ideas and criticisms, so please review. 'pied dans la bouche' means 'foot in the mouth'


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruhi! Please talk to me! I really meant nothing I said when we were at Kyouya's! It just slipped out! You know you're the light of my life!" Tamaki pleaded for forgiveness as they returned to their home. Haruhi had remained silent for the entire car ride home and it was driving Tamaki insane. "Please Haruhi say something!"

"You're sleeping on the couch,"

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki whined. Haruhi paid him no mind as she walked up the stairs to their room. He followed her up not heeding the command she had given at all. "Just let me explain!" Haruhi turned sharply on her heel.

"Yes, Tamaki. Explain to me why you claimed Kyouya's fiancée was yours. I'd be happy to hear this," Haruhi said with biting sarcasm.

"Well, I just got a little upset. Me and Sashazuki sort of had a thing in high school and I was just upset that Kyouya was marrying her is all," Tamaki scrambled.

"So you would rather it be you marrying her?"

"Yes! Wait! No. nononononono," Tamaki said shaking his hands furiously and denying the claim. "Only you Haruhi, only ever you," He said trying to woo her back. But, Haruhi would have none of it refusing to look at him now. "It's just that no one is good enough for her. Wait! No! That's not what I meant, uhh. Please Haruhi let me explain!" Tamaki prayed leaping up the final steps to meet her and spin her around to face him with a flourish. "Please," he asked again in a barely audible whisper. And Haruhi could feel her anger melting at his desperate look.

"Fine," She huffed, still pissed. Tamaki smiled with relief and sat them both down on the couch in their bedroom.

"Well I met her the first day that we ever did host club…"

…

"You ought to relax, Tamaki, I've taken every precaution that this stupid club of yours will be a success so stop pacing like a troubled middle-aged man." Kyouya told his friend not once glancing up from the black notebook he was writing in.

"But it starts in ten minutes, and how could you not be worried about our club Kyouya?" Tamaki said pacing even faster.

"Worrying gives you wrinkles," Kyouya said tapping into Tamaki's vanity. Tamaki immediately sat down and massaged his face, checking to make sure the wrinkles had not already appeared. Glancing up at the clock Kyouya announced,

"We are going to start in two minutes. Hikaru, Karou, Mori, Honey, take your positions please."

"This is still a stupid idea…" Hikaru or Karou said, Kyouya still couldn't tell them apart.

"And you're sure I'll still get to eat cake?" Honey asked.

"Yes, yes, absolutely, but first we have to greet the girls," Tamaki said striking a pose in the chair facing the door of the third music room as the other hosts gathered around him.

The Host Club is now Open for Business!

…And no one entered.

It had been ten minutes since the Host Club had opened itself for business for the first time and they hadn't received a single patron yet.

They waited another ten minutes.

And another.

And another.

It was twenty minutes before official closing time before the door opened revealing a female wearing the yellow Ouran uniform and carrying a violin case. She had light brown hair that reached her mid back and looked to be about the twins' height.

She seemed quite startled by the six handsome boys and the excessive use of rose petals.

"Oh!" She said surprised. "Is this not the orchestra? I've been wandering around looking for it for at least forty-five minutes and when I saw a sign for a music room I thought for sure that this was it…"

"Worry not! You lucky young maiden have stumbled upon Ouran's famous Host Club! Would you like some tea?" Tamaki asked very pleased with finally having a young woman enter the clubroom.

"Oh, um, normally I would but I really need to find the orchestra. I need to practice hard if I want to keep my place as first violin," The girl said with an apologetic look.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kyouya said checking something in his black book. "The orchestra finishes practice in ten minutes by the time you reach there it will be over. For future reference they practice in the 2nd music room, which is adjacent to the school's auditorium, you know where that is correct?"

She nodded once, bewildered by the new information.

"Please stay and eat cake with me. I haven't had any cake in nearly half and hour. I might suffer from withdrawal symptoms," Honey said with sad eyes looking up at her where he was hugging her legs. She melted.

"Well if I missed practice any way I don't see why not," She agreed with a smile.

"Yay!" Honey said immediately uplifted. He began to drag her over to one of the couches when there were several cakes lined up and waiting for consumption. "Here," he said, handing her a plate, "have a slice of chocolate." The chocolate mousse cake was pressed into her hands along with a fork. One of the twins tucked a napkin into her dress to catch any spills while the other draped one over her lap. They all held their breath while she took a bite.

"This is very good!" She said smiling with her mouth still half-full. It took nearly no time for the cake to be digested. "Thank you for sharing." She said to Honey who was almost done with the second cake already.

"You're welcome!"

"So," she said looking at the decked out room. "What's the purpose of this 'Host Club' of yours?" She turned to Tamaki having subconsciously deemed him the leader of this strange group of handsome teens.

"Why to make every girl happy!" He said proudly.

"By giving us cake?" she asked curiously.

"By providing quality entertainment to girls, such as yourself, who have way to much time on their hands. If we can talk to you and make you happy then it means our goal is complete." He corrected.

"Okay…," she said slowly. "Is that it?"

"Well…yes," Tamaki said silently wondering if there should be more.

"So you just sit in here and give girls tea and cake? Why don't you do things a little different day? Have a theme or dress up or serve special foods? Maybe more people would come then," she suggested gesturing to the empty room.

"Not a bad idea at all! Kyouya are you getting this?"

"Yes, Tamaki," Kyouya said exasperatedly from behind the couch.

"Great! I know we can have a scuba diving theme or cosplay as pirates! Maybe we can have one of my favorite French chefs come in!" he ranted. Ideas forming in his mind and leaving his tongue rapidly.

"Thank you…Oh my god! I haven't even asked your name? What an utter moron I am! How ungentlemanly! Please do tell me your name!" He said with upset eyes.

"My name is Rinuki Sashazuki. What's yours?"

"Tamaki Suoh, pleased to make your acquaintance," He leaned forward and took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

…

"Well I had a nice time, even if I did miss practice today. You guys really make me feel like a princess." She smiled as she waved goodbye and left the third music room. Tamaki released a satisfied sigh.

"What a great success for our first day!" He announced proudly.

"Are you sure about that?" that twins asked in chorus. "Only one girl showed up and that was by accident. She didn't seem to buy into that twincest idea of yours,"

"Don't worry," Tamaki waved it off, "You'll be a big hit. We will all be a big hit!"

"Actually we suffered a loss of 300,000 yen. I told you this entire idea would not work out. But if we want to get back in the green I suggest we do some advertising…" But Tamaki didn't hear the rest of what Kyouya said, so content was he. Tamaki couldn't wait to see Sashazuki again she was such a perfect young woman. A real princess indeed.

So the next say the club started advertising acting as hosts during school hours and putting up flyers on various school bulletin boards. Within the week the club had gained a positive reputation among the female members of the school. They gained a steady flow of designators and many regulars. However, Sashazuki never returned.

This made Tamaki anxious, she was his princess after all and he refrained from using that pet name on any of the other girls instead using 'my queen', or 'fair lady'. And being Tamaki, he did not connect this desire to see her with him having a crush on her.

He decided to confide this feeling with his best friend, who could actually care less.

"If she had a good time, why hasn't she come back?" He asked one day after club hours. Kyouya sighed,

"She's in the orchestra correct? They practice everyday for their winter concert," Kyouya stated simply.

"Oh, well that's so simple," Tamaki said not longer clutching Kyouya's collar in clingy desperation. "She'll surely return after the concert!"

"Yes,"

"Oh, thank you Kyouya! I really don't know what I would do without you,"

And so the first months of Tamaki's high school experience passed.

He made it a point to go and watch the winter concert. It wasn't hard to get a ticket he went with his father who was the superintendent, after all Tamaki was a music enthusiast.

She was an amazing violinist. The music seemed to completely wash over her. During the climax she closed her eyes and fluidly moved her fingers basking in the power of the orchestra.

Tamaki gaped and fell in love.

…

Kyouya was right, the day after the concert Sashazuki poked her head around the door of the club room.

"Princess," Tamaki breathed. "Welcome,"

She smiled and sat down next to him. They were joined by a few other girls but every so often he would glance at her and smile a little wider even as he stroked the cheek of another girl and complimented her beauty.

She came back every day. Some days she would eat cake with Honey and Mori or awkwardly watch the twins flirt with each other. Some days she sat next to Kyouya and

watched him type until he told her to leave him alone he was working, thank you. But most days she would sit down with Tamaki and talk with him, simply because, like most girls in the school, she was smitten with him.

And so the final months of the first year of Tamaki Souh's high school year passed.

…

It was the last day of Host Club activities for the year. A week before school finished.

"Ah…Tamaki, can I talk to you after club ends? Alone?" Sashazuki whispered into his ear so the girls sitting with them wouldn't hear. It was the final day and probably the busiest ever. He smiled at her and nodded,

"Of course,"

She sighed in relief.

So when the club ended and everyone was reluctantly filing out, Sashazuki stuck around with the other members. And as Tamaki ushered out the last girl wishing them a good time on their vacations, the other club members gave her skeptical looks before shrugging. They all knew Tamaki had a thing for her, it was blaringly obvious.

"Do you want to talk in the hallway?" Tamaki asked gesturing for Sashazuki to meet him outside. She nodded and rose to meet him.

"Um, Tamaki, I just wanted to tell you that I had a really great time with you and the host club this year. And…uh… I like you, a lot. And I know this is probably a pretty bad time to tell you this, but I'm moving to Hong Kong over the summer because dad's company headquarters are moving, so this is probably the last time you will get to see me," She said and looked down at her clasped hands. Tamaki froze at the amount of information.

"Wait," He said when his mind caught up with his mouth, "you like-like me?" Sashazuki blushed furiously, and looked down at her clasped hands before nodding her head. Tamaki smiled very broadly and laughed,

"That's great cause I like you too!" he continued to smile at her before a metaphorical bolt of lightning came down and struck him in the head.

"You're leaving over the summer," he said wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Yes," she muttered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to confess, but I guess it wouldn't have really mattered anyway," she looked anywhere but at him and bounced nervously on the balls of her feet.

"You know as awkwardly romantic as this is," Hikaru said poking his head out the doorway.

"You have to help clean up Tono," Karou finished.

"Stupid twins! I was having an angsty emotional conversation!" Tamaki said chasing them back into the club room, forgetting to say goodbye. Sashazuki considered following them back inside before deciding against it, so she walked out of Ouran High School. And Tamaki Souh's life.

…

Haruhi huffed again.

"So this girl was your first love, you mention she's yours eight years later and you expect me to be totally okay with that outburst when we're married? I'm not usually jealous you know that. You flirted with girls throughout all of high school and I was fine with it but you actually seem to like her. I'm just… UHH!" Haruhi started pacing in frustration. "And you've been so distant lately too…"

"Haruhi…I really meant it when I said you were the light of my life. Besides the year after I met her I met you and you really did change everything for the better for me and everyone in the host club. I am sorry from the deepest bottoms of my heart," Tamaki professed.

"Alright, you're forgiven," Haruhi said grudgingly. Tamaki's face lit up, "but you're still sleeping on the couch," Haruhi said as she walked towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

A/N: wrote that faster than I thought I would. Just wrote some backstory for this OC because it's needed. She won't be so perfect and normal in later chapters and I apologize for Haruhi's OOcness but it couldn't be helped. Hopefully next chapter will be up by Tuesday but no promises the real plot will get going. As always please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki had actually been relatively surprised be his best friend's engagement party. He had known Kyouya for nearly ten years and when he said he was having a "party" Tamaki had assumed he had meant an "extravagant Ball" because that is what his family was like; what all their families were like. Tamaki vaguely remembered Kyouya's brother's engagement party had consisted of a six course meal with two hundred of their closest friends. So when Tamaki entered the Ootori mansion he was expecting all the finery.

Instead he was greeted by his best friend in his casual clothes (still designer) with the girl he used to love standing beside him. No finery, no excessive amount of displayed wealth, Tamaki was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello Tamaki, come in we are about to eat dinner," Kyouya said stepping aside to although him access.

"Thanks," Tamaki mumbled eyes not looking at his friend, but rather glued to the girl standing next to him. He walked into Kyouya's home eyes never leaving her form. She was taller than when he last saw her. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in pleasant curls that must have taken maids ages. She seemed to have gained some weight, but it was in a way that made her look healthy and even more pleasant.

"So where's Haruhi?" Kyouya asked rather harshly, breaking Tamaki's reverie and making him feel utterly guilty.

"Oh, at an interview at Uko's law firm; so it's just me," Tamaki answered determined not to look at his best friend's fiancée.

"What a shame. We have Ootoro," Kyouya said leading them to the dining room. Tamaki was surprised by how few people were there. Usually any sort of event was used to increase business ties by mingling with all the CEOs of major Japanese companies. There were about twenty people in the room Kyouya's father and two brothers along with their spouses and children. The people he assumed to Sashazuki's family, and two people that were clearly Sashazuki's friends because of the way they sprang on her when she reentered the room.

"You didn't invite anyone else from the host club?" Tamaki asked not spotting identical heads of ginger hair, or Honey climbing all over Mori.

"Honey and Mori are out of the country, going to a karate seminar in Korea. And I wasn't going to invite the twins they would simply ruin everything like always. So I just invited you and Haruhi," Kyouya explained.

"Who's Haruhi?" Shashazuki asked having heard the name twice.

"Haruhi is a commoner who joined the host club in our second year. We've become quite good friends," Kyouya provided as a way of explanation.

"Okay," she responded. "I'm going to talk to my mom about the arrangements for a minute." She went to walk away, but then said as an afterthought, "it was nice seeing you again Tamaki." She walked just a little faster, as if avoiding a reply.

"Don't do anything stupid Tamaki," Kyouya said to him as they watched his fiancée's retreating back.

"What?" He yelped, offended, "Me? Do something stupid? Never!"

"The simple fact that you are saying that sentence proves that you will probably do something stupid," Kyouya said looking at him while shaking his head. Tamaki raised a finger and opened his mouth in protest, but was cut off,

"Kyouya I expect you to stay with your fiancée, you have an image to upkeep," Yoshio Ootori reprimanded his son.

"Of course, Father," Kyouya said and then turned and went to stand beside his fiancée. Yoshio remained standing beside Tamaki, and Tamaki was doing his best to appear casual and hoping the older man wouldn't attempt to strike up a conversation with him. Tamaki didn't like Kyouya's father.

"So how is that wife of yours?" Yoshio asked dashing all of Tamaki's hopes that he would avoid conversation with his friend's scary father.

"She's well," he replied simply, hoping to end the conversation and creep back to Kyouya.

"It really surprised me that she agreed to marry you. You both seem like completely different individuals," Yoshio commented, which continued to irk Tamaki. Who was he to comment on their relationship? He didn't know either of them at all. In fact, Tamaki had no more than exchanged pleasantries with Yoshio in the past, why was he commenting now?

"I originally thought she would be perfect with Kyouya," He said nonchalantly, causing Tamaki's world to freeze for a moment.

"Oh. Is that so?" He said eyes wide and voice shaky.

"But when I suggested it to Kyouya he turned me down immediately and told me how in love the two of you were and begged me to simply give up the silly ideal. I hope that this still holds true?"

"Heh, of course we love each other," Tamaki said inching his way away from Yoshio Ootori. "It was nice talking to you!" He yelled before rushing back to Kyouya.

"Mom!" Tamaki whined "don't leave me alone with your dad! He's scary! Scarier than you!"

Kyouya let out an exasperated sigh, perhaps he shouldn't have invited any of the host club members. Well he would have invited Haruhi anyway, she he could handle.

"Why don't you talk to Fuyumi? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Kyouya dismissed Tamaki wanting to attend to his future mother-in-law. Tamaki looked around hurriedly for kyouya's sister, and after not spotting her stated,

"I don't see her. She's here right?" This was able to get Kyouya's attention back on Tamaki, and after processing his words he did a quick scan of the room and noticed his sister was indeed not there. His eyebrows furrowed together just barely,

"Excuse me," He said to Sashazuki and her mother, "I need to make a few calls." He exited the room with Tamaki on his heels. Tamaki flittered around Kyouya as he contacted various people on his phone. For the first few calls he simply received voicemail and hung up, but on the fourth call he talked in a manner that was just a bit too fast and a bit too panicked to be Kyouya's normal demeanor,

"Shido-san? It's Kyouya.—She is? At what hospital?—Who's the doctor?—Good I trust him. Is she doing alright?—I'm coming over there. Probably with my dad and brothers.—Keep her safe." He hung up.

"Fuyumi's in labor. She's at my family's hospital downtown off of River Street. I'm leaving to go there," Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Isn't she not due for another month?"

"Yes. That's why I'm going down there. I'd rather be with her than her idiot husband or any strange doctor, even if I do trust him." Kyouya said already moving towards the door. "Do me a favor and tell my family,"

And before Tamaki could say a word he was already out the door. Tamaki stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do, but decided to heed Kyouya's instructions and inform his family of Fuyumi's condition.

Tamaki was surprised by the speed that Kyouya's family filed out to go to Fuyumi's side. He had always thought of Kyouya's family as one large heartless entity. However, their behavior in regards to Fuyumi was different then how he perceived them. Tamaki then approached Sashazuki and her family intending to apologize for Kyouya's abrupt exit. When he approached he heard snippets of a conversation,

"—Don't love him!"

"That's not on the table! You are a part of this family and you'll do as I say!" Tamaki vaguely recognized Sashazuki's father's voice before he turned the corner and saw the man himself and it appeared he was having a faceoff with his daughter.

"He's a robot! He doesn't have feelings! I've never seen him smile genuinely! It's just this creepy smirk! He's a complete Ice King!"

"I believe he prefers Shadow King," Tamaki interrupted. Sashazuki looked at him with awe for a moment.

"But Kyouya is a good man, and he'll treat you right. I know he's my best friend."

"And that's the end of it!" Her father said with finality. "We're going home now."

"I'm waiting for Kyouya to return. I have things I wish to speak with him about." Sashazuki declared her hands on her hips. Her father opened his mouth ad if to protest the matter, but Tamaki stooped him with a quick comment,

"I'm going to wait for Kyouya too she'll be fine in my company," her father gave him a judging look before sighing in resignation.

"Fine just call the driver when you need to return home," She nodded once and waved goodbye to the rest of her family and friends as they left the room leaving only Sashazuki and Tamaki. There was a thick silence.

"So…why don't we go to the parlor we'll be more comfortable," Tamaki offered. She nodded in agreement and followed him into the sitting room attached to the dining hall. They sat down next to each other and Sashazuki spread her skirts wide around her and blushed a light pink color. She felt as if she was being hosted again.

"So," Tamaki finally said, "how have you been?"

"Well enough," She replied. "I was busy with my college studies until recently and now I'm free to do as I will. Or to become a housewife it seems," she muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath.

"Kyouya really will treat you well. I wasn't lying earlier," Tamaki said trying to lift her spirits.

"I don't doubt that, but you must realized that Kyouya isn't the most," she paused searching for a non-offending word, "…feeling person."

"Of course I know that, but he's logical and smart and he'll do what's best for everyone. He's practical," Tamaki defended.

"But I don't want someone practical!" She exploded and rose to her feet clenching fists at her side. "I want someone who cares and will treat me special as their wife and someone who loves me! I want you!"

"…"

"…"

Tamaki blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry," she murmured looking anywhere but at him. "That was out of line. She plopped back down on the couch. "It's just that I always thought that when we got back to Japan I would marry you. Wishful thinking I suppose." She looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes could not leave hers. And he had not regained his common sense and was rendered mute. "And now I'm marrying your best friend. Irony is s cruel mistress." Tamaki opened his mouth, but closed it. He could feel the blush burning his cheeks like hot coals. Instead he leaned forward and took her hand in his. She looked at their hands then up at him again. Their eyes locked and Sashazuki felt waves crashing down on her, her heart pumping and her breath catching. His eyes were the color of the ocean at sunset, or may be dreams lost in the deep reaches of space.

"Everything will be alright Princess," he said softly almost in a whisper. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"I think I still love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki looked at her and smiled, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Then he stood and ran out if the house leaving a hurt and confused Sashazuki behind. He got home and started to pace and worry. How could he kiss another woman when he was married? He loved Haruhi! Didn't he? He loved Sashazuki! Did he? His mind began to whir.

…

"I'm home dear," Tamaki heard as he sat on their bed, a rose in his hand placed dramatically against his cheek.

"I'm upstairs dear," He addressed her with a pet name that she so despised. He heard footsteps approaching and spread himself on the bed trying to be his seductive self. Haruhi entered and tipped her head in confusion.

"Tamaki?" She said, the unvoiced 'What are you doing now' hung in the air. He stood from the bed and pressed the vibrant scarlet flower into her hands before capturing her lips with his. But when he opened his eyes it was Sashazuki standing before him, panting with swollen lips. So why was he leaning forward to kiss her again? And suddenly he imagined what life would be like with Sashazuki. She was more loving than Haruhi, more open with her feelings. And she didn't love Kyouya. Wait, Haruhi didn't love Kyouya either?! Why would he think that?! And now he saw Haruhi kissing Kyouya which only confused him more. Why wasn't he freaking out?! Does this qualify as freaking out?! He should be freaking out?!

…

After his mind theater stop playing Tamaki collapsed on his bed too exhausted form the emotional stress to function anymore. He awoke the next morning and trudged downstairs still tired from the previous night's events. Haruhi had left a note for him on the kitchen table. 'Went to class. Be back around three.' It read. He sighed and gently and replaced the note on the counter. This wasn't very odd they didn't see much of each other during the weekdays and it seemed like their weekends were always overscheduled too. When was the last time he spent quality time with Haruhi? It shocked him that it was when they were still engaged. They hadn't gone on a honeymoon, Haruhi was still taking college classes and Tamaki had started learning the tricks of the trade with his father. They were too busy.

He found himself peering into a corner his face sad and distraught. No one was there to lift his spirits or tell him how idiotic he was being it made him even more distraught and so he was stuck in a vicious cycle. Tamaki sat there for nearly an hour before a maid happened onto him.

"Master Souh!" She said going to his side. "Are you alright! Do you need medical attention?" She asked frantic that her master may have fallen ill on her watch. Tamaki was instantly gratified upon seeing someone who cared about and was on his feet in an instant. He smiled gaily at her before rushing away.

"I can't believe I forgot to call Kyouya! What ever happened to poor Fuyumi!" Tamaki said to no one in particular as he rushed up the stairs to his home office. Grabbing the phone and dialing the number he knew by heart into the device. He spun around in his chair while the number rang. Finally, Kyouya answered exasperatedly,

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyouya sounded tired and annoyed and it occurred that he may have not have slept all night. Or maybe he just fell asleep! Did he wake the Low Blood Pressure Demon Overlord?! Suddenly nervous, Tamaki stammered,

"uh.. I was just wondering about how Fuyumi was doing. Did everything go alright?"

Kyouya sighed,

"She had to have a c-section. The baby is a girl and she weighs four pounds and five ounces. They are keeping Fuyumi an extra day because the doctors are worried about infections. They may have to stay even longer to make sure all the babies organs are working properly. But they both should be fine." Tamaki happily noted the relief in Kyouya's voice.

"That's great!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You're an uncle!"

"I already was an uncle. I have two nieces and a nephew now. Fuyumi said she wants me to be Akina's godfather," he sounded happy. And that made Tamaki happy as he smiled in his office.

"That's great mon ami! You'll have experience for when you have kids!"

And suddenly the happy atmosphere deflated.

"I really don't want to marry Sashazuki," Kyouya said softly. The tired tone in his voice returned. "I will, but I don't want to. I think she's in love with someone else and she'll probably just grow to resent me…" Kyouya drifted off and remained silent, wondering if Tamaki had got the hint. Tamaki remained quiet too.

"I don't know what to do," Tamaki whispered into the mouthpiece. Another long pause.

"Don't do this to Haruhi. She doesn't deserve it." Tamaki opened his mouth to respond, but the line went dead.

Tamaki sat alone in his office and put his head in his hands and wondered what the hell he was going to do.

Haruhi returned around four.

"You're late," Tamaki said sounding sad. In all honesty he had been relieved that he hadn't had to see her sooner when his emotions were so out of whack.

"Yeah sorry, I went to the campus library after class and I ran into Kyouya. It was really funny watching him reading baby books and I sorta lost track of time when we were talking. Did you know Fuyumi went into early labor?" She asked not noticing Tamaki's slight annoyance.

"Yes, he actually left his own party early yesterday to go be with her. I called him earlier this morning."

"Are you alright? You seem sort of tense," Haruhi said reaching out to him in concern.

"I'm fine," He lied terribly. Luckily Haruhi was still as oblivious as ever and shrugged before going into the sitting room.

"Well, I've got an essay that won't write itself." Haruhi said simply, dumping her textbooks on the coffee table before sitting down and going to work, consumed in her studying. Tamaki sighed and then went to his study; he had been ignoring his work all day. They ate dinner together in relative silence a few hours later.

"So I think I need to buy a new dress for Kaoru's and Hikaru's New Year's party. I'll probably go looking for one tomorrow so I'll be late." Haruhi said finally breaking the silence.

"When's that party again?" Tamaki asked. The Hitachiin New Year's party was a famous Tokyo event. After the twins had come out as two of the world's brilliant new fashion designers and notorious playboys, their new year's party was one of the most fabulous parties to attend. Filled with super-models, actors, athletes, politicians, businessman, and many of Japan's rich and famous it was always a red-carpet, five star event.

Haruhi hated it.

It was exactly everything she despised about rich bastards. Lavish parties, famous people she would be forced to socialize with…it was all so tiring and annoying. She had more important things to do. The only reason she went every year was because it was the only time she got to see the twins. They were constantly traveling the world to go to different fashion shows, almost always in Europe or America. This was their big homecoming and the only sure time she knew she would see them all year. She saw her other friends much more regularly so seeing the twins was always a treat.

"The party is on New Year's Eve," She told him with a 'duh' look on her face. "In about two weeks." Tamaki rose.

"But that means Christmas is in," He counted on his fingers, "A week and a half!"

"You don't have to get me anything." Haruhi told him. Christmas wasn't a big deal with her, and she didn't want him to get her something expensive and useless anyway. "Don't worry about it." She said with a smile.

"Okay," Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief before sitting back down. "No presents. Got it."

…

Haruhi couldn't believe he actually hadn't gotten her anything. She was fine with receiving no gifts from him, after all she had insisted, but it was still out of character for him. He was always extravagant. She glanced down at her engagement ring, the diamond was huge and had no doubt cost a fortune, but it was typical of Tamaki. Receiving no gifts on Christmas, on their first Christmas together, had shocked her. She continued to convince herself that that was exactly what she wanted.

She still received presents from her father of course. Girly dresses that she didn't want to wear, but Tamaki was delighted to see her in them. The twins also gave her clothes, although they were nicer and more suited to her tastes. Tamaki pretended he wasn't disappointed when he didn't get anything form either of them.

Honey had sent her a gift card to his favorite bakery and casually hinted that was where his favorite cakes were and that his birthday was fast approaching.

Mori had given her another charm for her charm bracelet that he had first given her when she graduated from Ouran.

Kyouya had personally stopped by their home to give them their gifts around noon. He had presented Tamaki with new sheet music and Haruhi with law textbooks, new ones too.

"Thanks, Kyouya, it's nice that I don't have to get them used," she said, "but you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything for Christmas? I thought you would probably appreciate something you need, rather than some frivolous gift," He responded. Then he turned to Tamaki, "I'll have to be back for a family dinner in a while. Would you mind playing before I go?" Kyouya asked gesturing to the music in Tamaki's hands.

"Sure mon ami," Tamaki said moving to the grand piano they kept in their house. He settled the music on the stand and warmed up his fingers by playing a few scales. Then his fingers set off. After listening for a few moments Haruhi grinned,

"The Nutcracker?" She asked Kyouya who had his eyes closed bobbing his head slightly to the music.

"I felt Tchaikovsky was appropriate for today," He said simply a small smile on his face. Haruhi found it funny that even Kyouya could be affected by the holiday season. She continued to watch her husband play as he transitioned into 'The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies' and felt that this was the happiest she had been in a long time.

A/N: Some Christmas cheer even though Christmas is still a month away. This is sort of a filler chapter, but I wanted to write some Kyouya&Tamaki friendship as well as establish Kyouya&Haruhi friendship. There were a few important details in here I hope you caught them. Next chapter has lots of drama at the twins' party. I probably won't update as fast next time but I got this chapter out quick! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was decked. Dozens of chandeliers hung in the large hall their warm light casting a sophisticated glow through the crystals that Haruhi suspected were real. Red velvet curtains hung above the floor-to-ceiling windows. An orchestra had begun a song as the party goers filed into the hall from their limos. The wait staff took rounds around the room handing out champagne and deviled eggs. The room was filled with Japan's most elite and famous.

Once in the grand hall Haruhi began to scout, looking for the Hitachiin twins. She scanned the sea of people, searching for two ginger heads. She dragged Tamaki along looking for their friends.

"Is that them!" She exclaimed pointing to a group of young people chatting and sipping their beverages.

"I don't think so," Tamaki rebuked, and one of the men turned his slightly red head to reveal that he was, indeed, not a Hitachiin twin. Haruhi sighed exasperatedly,

"Where are they? You would think that they would make an effort to meet us," Tamaki shrugged and picked a glass from a passing waiter. "Well, I'm going to find them," she said with slight annoyance. Those twins always knew how to bug her! She stomped of in a random direction in hopes of finding her missing charges.

No sooner had she left Tamaki's side then she was pounced upon by four devilish hands.

"Guys!" She yelled as she fell to the floor from the force of their tackle.

"Haruhi!" They exclaimed together. Hugging her tightly and affectionately rubbing their cheeks against hers, even though she was still in an awkward position on the ground. Cleverly releasing herself from their grip after years of practice she smiled at them.

"Honestly, you guys shouldn't jump on people like that. You scared me enough to give me a heart attack,"

"Oh, we would never do that,"

"And we haven't seen you in so long!" They chimed together helping her to her feet before hugging her fiercely once again. She simply sighed and let the affection happen. Finally releasing her at arms length Kaoru said,

"Wow, Haruhi this dress looks great on you! You finally learned how to dress yourself!"

"Of course I know how to dress myself. And I got this dress cheap too. I don't understand why you guys insist on top of the line clothes when the ones from department stores do just fine."

Kaoru immediately let go of the fabric as if he had been burned and looked at her in horror.

"You bought it at a department store?" Hikaru asked in an angry whisper. "That's where runway discards go to die!"

"What kind of self-respecting woman are you?" They asked aghast. In a matter of seconds they were trying to force her out of her 'commoner monstrosity' and into one of their own designs that they brought 'Just in case of emergencies like this'.

"Guys! Stop! You can't just strip me in the middle of your party! There are tons of people here!" Haruhi protested. As if he was summoned, Tamaki sped over to them in a blur of limbs,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tamaki demanded clutching Haruhi to him and keeping her away from the 'devious, dreadful, heinous, perverted, inappropriate, disgusting doppelgangers'.

"Look Takashi, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are with Haru-chan and Tama-chan!" A cute bubbly voice interrupted.

"Ah," replied a deeper monotone one.

"Honey! Mori!" The twins chimed together quickly losing interest in Haruhi to great their old sempais.

"We were just getting cake when we heard Tama-chan yelling, so we came over here to see you! You guys do have really good cake!" Honey explained. As if to prove his point Honey lifted his plate which had at least five slices of cake on it, and empty places were at least two had already been eaten. Haruhi smiled down at Honey. At college he had grown an entire inch, but for the most part had stayed the same.

"It's great to see you guys," Haruhi said, "How have you been?"

"Good," Honey answered, "We teach at the dogo every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and on Fridays and Mondays we go to cake shops!"

"That sounds great, I wish I got to see you guys more often," Haruhi commented.

"Wow this feels just like old times," Kaoru commented as he and Hikaru latched onto Haruhi once more.

"Will you please let go," Haruhi said exasperatedly trying to struggle out of their grasp.

"But we just missed you so much!" The twins chimed together. Haruhi sighed.

"This is quite the rambunctious party,"

"Him on the other hand we didn't miss," Hikaru muttered, turning to face Kyouya.

Kyouya remained unfazed in front of the twins criticism and thinly veiled dislike of him.

"Are you Kyo-chan's girlfriend?" Honey asked addressing the girl on Kyouya's elbow.

"Uh," Shashazuki stuttered, "actually I'm his fiancee. It's nice to meet you my name is Rinuki Sashazuki. It's nice to meet friends of Kyouya's," She said politely to Honey.

"Friend might not be the best word…" the twins said together.

"Kyouya! I didn't know you were engaged! Congratulations!" Honey exclaimed. "Isn't that great Takashi?"

"Ah," he replied simply.

"Any way I'm Haninozuka Mitskuni, amd this is Morinusuka Takashi. It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise. Anyways I hate to be rude, but I have to discuss somethings with my father. See you later!" She said as she waved goodbye and wandered back into the crowd.

"Wait.." Kaoru said.

"Rinuki Sashazuki…" Hikaru continued.

"Isn't that the girl from the Host Club that Tamaki was in love with?" They finished together.

"Apparently," Haruhi muttered snarkily.

"Wow Kyouya, we're sorry," The twins said together.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses and tilting his head.

"Well, it's just that…"

"She's a real pain."

"How so?" Kyouya inquired from the twins.

"Well, when we were in the host club she was, really noisy," Hikaru attempted to explain.

…

It was April of Hikaru and Kaoru's last year of middle school, and Sashazuki, who almost always designated Tamaki was sitting by us while we did our brotherly love act. She was unique because she switched hosts often, she was the original host hopper.

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't have many girls that day as it was the last day before spring break. And instead of simply flirting with the girls and pretending to be in love as they normally did the twins found themselves bombarded with pesky questions.

"But aren't you guys worried what your parents will say about your relationship? Or the media?"

"So are you both gay or bi? Or do you only love someone who looks exactly like you? Are you some form of strange extreme narcissists?"

Her questions were personal and nosey, and ones they couldn't answer truthfully without lying about the brotherly love act. So they lied, but her thirst for answers was never quenched.

That day after club, she confronted us about our act. She was crying, as if and in her hands she clenched her gown and told us that she couldn't believe we would lie to her and pretend to be in love with each other if it wasn't true. She had seen through their lies.

"Because Tamaki told us to," Kaoru said simply shrugging not the least bit concerned with the crying girl. She stop crying and froze, wiping away the tears. She turned and left the twins alone in the hallway as if whatever Tamaki said was a law that was always right and good.

…

"She was weirdly obsessive with the host club. I think she just did it because of Tamaki though. She was super clingy," Hikaru explained offhandedly.

"She shows no outward signs of being overly attached," Kyouya said, glancing over to where she was animatedly talking with her relatives.

"Well, duh," Kaoru said while rolling his eyes. "You're not Tamaki. I don't think anyone could get attached to you," A moment after the words left his mouth he froze, his brain processing what his mouth had said.

"Is that so?" Kyouya asked light shining off his glasses and a dark aura emanating from his smirk.

"Nope!" The twins denied, shaking their hands in front of their faces and scurrying away.

"Well I guess that just means she's still in love with Tamaki," Haruhi said, clearly pissed.

"Idon'tknowwhythatwouldbewhatareyoutalkingabout?" Tamaki bubbled into his champagne glass.

"How many of those have you had?" Kyouya asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Two," Tamaki giggled, his face flushed.

"Hm," Mori grunted a deep throaty sound. Tamaki jerked away from the tall man.

"You know, I think I just saw Casanoda. I think I'll say hello," Haruhi said, becoming fed up with her friends' and husband's behavior.

"No Haruhi! Stay by daddy!" Tamaki yelled grabbing her and bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Gah! Let go sempai!"

Tamaki's arms fell slack to his sides releasing Haruhi, she heaved a deep breath. She failed to notice the thick silence that surrounded her. "What's wrong Honey?" Haruhi asked with concern when she was the tears pooling in Honey's eyes.

"So he's just Honey?" Tamaki said darkly from behind her. Haruhi's eyes widened as she whipped around, her words finally dawning on her.

"Tamaki, I-" She tried.

"No, no, it's fine. Why don't you say hi to Casanoda-kun? He'll be thrilled to see you," Tamaki said before stomping away.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi called out, taking a step in an effort to follow him. An arm blocked her path.

"I'll talk to him, give him a minute to calm down. He doesn't get angry often, but I know how to deal with it," Kyouya said, his eyes narrowed and he released Haruhi and went in the direction Tamaki had stomped off in.

…

Tamaki was mad. He was furious. He was incensed.

"Sempai, huh? Of course I'm sempai. Haruhi doesn't love me I'm just her Sempai!" Angry tears fell on Tamaki's face as he took another glass of champagne from one of the waiters. Then the glass shattered as Tamaki collided with another person while turning sharply.

"i'm sorry young man, I didn't see you there," A man in his mid-fifties with chalk white hair and an expensive grey suit said, offering Tamaki a hand to stand. no sooner was Tamaki on his feet, then he felt a thud at his feet and a yelp.

Tamaki was shocked to see Sashazuki sprawled on the floor, where she had no doubt slipped on the beverage.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked, instantly by her side.

"Uh, I think so it just gave me a bit of a shock," She muttered rubbing her head, even though it hadn't made contact with the floor. Blood smeared against her head and tamaki was suddenly on alert looking for the wound. he grabbed her right hand and saw a gash on the heel of her hand where she had cut it on broken glass.

"Oh," she said faintly, but luckily hadn't fainted from the sight of blood like many of the host club clients were known for doing. the cut wasn't very deep, but there was a steady flow of blood, and it was a bit close to the vital veins in her wrist for Tamaki's liking.

"Why don't we clean that up?" Tamaki said, helping her stand up with her left hand. he lead her to a door on the right side of the big hall that lead into a hallway of the Hitachiin home. He guided her to the first room they came across which happened to be a sitting room. "I'll just get something to wrap that up in," Tamaki said after Sashazuki was safely seated on the couch. Tamaki ran out of the room to find a bathroom down the hall where he found a small first aid kit. He came back to the room Sahsazuki was in and removed some gauze from the basic kit.

He tried to the best of his ability to tend the wound, which was actually more of wrapping her entire forearm with half the roll of gauze. I did however, stem the bleeding.

"Thank you Tamaki. I don't know what I would have done of you weren't there." Sashazuki said with enthusiasm.

"Anything for a lovely princess like yourself," He replied with a giant smile. She blushed and looked at her clasped hands.

"I'm sorry if i made you feel awkward the last time we met," She said after a moment of stunted silence.

"Oh, it's not a problem. It's just that Kyouya is one of my best friends, and you are engaged it would be highly inappropriate if anything happened," Tamaki replied with a wistful sigh.

"I'm okay with being highly inappropriate," Sashazuki breathed so quietly that Tamaki almost didn't hear it. His mouth went dry and all he could do was stare at her. He moved his mouth stupidly, urging words to come out, but none came. "I'm sorry," she breathed again and closed her eyes beyond embarrassed.

"Don't be," Tamaki replied just as quietly as he connected their lips. She gripped his shoulders, her minor injury forgotten, and hopelessly lost track of time.

...

Kyouya scanned the room looking for a mop of blond hair instead of the typical brown and black.

To no avail.

Kyouya was quickly become frustrated, his observant eyes yielded no ignorant Host club King. He gave up fifteen minutes later deciding that Tamaki didn't want to be found so instead we went to impress some pharmaceutical executives, Tamaki could wait.

…

It was Mori who finally found Tamaki sleeping as he rested against one of the marble pillars that lined the grand ballroom. He had carried Tamaki back to where haruhi was talking with the twins as if expecting her to know what to do with the sleeping man.

Haruhi had stared wide-eyed at her husband in Mori's arms trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

"Uh, well I guess that means we should get going," Haruhi said after a moment of doubt. She didn't think her words hurt Tamaki enough to make himself drink to exhaustion, but believed getting him home was the best option.

"But Haruhi!" Hikaru whined distraught. "It's only eleven thirty!"

"Well, how about you guys stop over to our place tomorrow? I don't have classes. I'm sure Tamaki would love to talk too," She suggested feeling guilty for leaving so early when they so rarely saw each other.

"Okay!" They replied in unison, their mopping demeanor gone.

"Can you cook for us?" Kaoru asked.

"We love your cooking," Hikaru butted in, she rolled her eyes and nodded.

She attempted to carry Tamaki outside to the waiting limo, letting him lean on her like a crutch, but he was heavy and she was unable to walk far without dragging him. Silently, Mori lifted him and followed her to the car, Honey walking beside him humming a song about sunshine.

A/N: oops that took longer than expected and i'm still not happy with it but tamaki refused to be in character next chapter will hopefully be better. review to tell me how to improve.


End file.
